Exit wounds:Missing scene
by codename.penguin
Summary: His heart sank when he opened the door to see Reid standing there. 'So you don't want to sleep with me, huh' the slim man hissed at him.


**Anote: Missing scene from Exit wounds. I used a bunch of ideas I got off the Cminds wiki as they discussed their impressions of the episode. Thanks guys.**

**Rated M for swearing**

As Morgan moved Garcia's multicoloured luggage out the way, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Automatically he reached for his weapon but then smiled as he caught a whiff of a familiar sea scent perfume.

'Yes ladies?' he asked without turning around.

Emily and JJ snorted with laughter at being discovered like two naughty children creeping around in the dark.

'So are you going to share the bed?' JJ asked mischievously, clinging to Emily's arm so she wouldn't topple over.

Morgan straightened up and turned around to give them a roguish grin, 'a gentleman never tells. But we'll try and keep it down so you can get some sleep.'

And with that he closed the door on their shocked faces.

Still chuckling softly at his teammates antics, he surveyed the small room, wondering just how on earth the two of them were going to walk around in here. The dark profiler pushed that concern from his mind as he maneuvered around the bed to the bathroom. All he knew was that he was going to take advantage of the computer tech's all nighter to use the bed for as long as possible. He had just grabbed his shower kit when there was a furious pounding on the door.

His heart sank when he opened the door to see Reid standing there.

'So you don't want to sleep with me, huh?' the slim man hissed at him. 'What the fuck is your problem?'

Morgan's jaw dropped in surprise and he instinctively whipped out a hand to pull the distraught young man into the room behind him. He was further dismayed when the boy shook his hand off.

'Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere with you!' Reid choked out, eyes bright with rage and embarrassment. The single tear that escaped him, slid down his pale angular cheek which the young doctor wiped away angrily.

Derek's voice died in midsentence.

'Why did you have to humiliate me like that?' Reid yelled a little louder this time. 'Now no one wants to sleep with me!'

The two men turned around slowly when someone cleared their throat behind them.

'When I said everyone should get some sleep, it wasn't a suggestion,' Hotch remarked standing in the doorway of his bedroom already clad in his sleepwear.

Reid crossed his hands across his thin chest defiantly. He wasn't aplogising! He hadn't done anything wrong.

'Sorry,' Morgan said automatically. Tentatively he tried to coax Reid into the room and out of the corridor but he wasn't surprised when the boy pushed past him and dived into his own room a few doors down.

Naturally the dark profiler was in hot pursuit when Hotch grabbed his arm.

'Let me talk to him,' the older man suggested.

The unit chief found their resident genius sitting on his bed, staring at a solitary candle on the night stand. Reid looked up and shrank back at the anger he saw in his superior's eyes.

'Reid!' he scolded, 'What was that about? You will apologise to Morgan.'

The young doctor's jaw did push ups at this inexplicable reaction.

'ME?' he gasped out. 'I'm the one who was made a fool of!'

Hotch frowned at him in exasperation, grabbing the thin arm and propelling him to the bathroom.

'I admit that he could have handled it better,' he remarked squeezing toothpaste on the profiler's tooth brush, 'but you don't have all the facts. He was NOT trying to embarrass you.'

Reid took the proffered toothbrush.

'Well what then?' he asked in a calmer voice.

Now he was starting to feel stupid. Hotch was right. Morgan ALWAYS protected and took care of him. His outburst downstairs made no sense.

Reid's heart kicked up a notch as Hotch averted his eyes slightly.

'Oh god, tell me! Do I make weird noises? What? Do I snore? Laugh like a hyena? I'm a hugger, aren't I? he inquired almost hysterically now. 'Have I ever hugged YOU?'

Hotch raised a hand to silence him.

'You and Morgan should talk about this,' he mumbled quietly trying to inch his way out the bathroom.

He growled softly as Reid pinned him to the wall of the tiny cubicle.

'Sir please?' he begged, 'How am I suppose to sleep tonight if I don't know. You do want me fresh for tomorrow, don't you?'

Hotch looked into the man's dark eyes boring into his. This wasn't his story to share.

'You don't do it all the time,' he began unsurely. Morgan was going to crucify him for this, 'only when you have missed a lot of sleep.'

He saw the fear grow in the eyes that were staring into his. This was ridiculous. It wasn't a big deal and some one should have told Reid years ago.

'Reid, calm down, it's nothing horrifying' he advised wrapping his hand comfortingly around the other man's shoulder. 'When you are very tired you sleep with your eyes open.'

The young doctor pulled back in amazement, 'I do? Wow, that's….not what I was expecting you to say. Weird.'

The young doctor inserted the toothbrush in his mouth and scrubbed, contemplatively staring at his reflection in the mirror.

With a sigh Hotch closed the lid of the toilet and sat down.

'Morgan was completely freaked out the first time you did it,' he added with a shiver. Derek wasn't the only one. 'You looked like you were dead.'

Reid ran some water in the sink and leaned over to spit out the foam.

'He wouldn't let anyone touch you,' Hotch continued as the young man worked on his upper molars. 'I think he must have drank his own body weight in coffee that first night watching over you.'

The doctor switched off the tap quietly.

'Why didn't he just wake me up or turn me over?' he asked quietly, staring down at the sink as he pictured the scenario in his mind.

'We do!' the older man reassured him, 'but you fall back asleep the same way. He always watches over you when you do this on the plane. It scares him everytime.'

Silence descended in the small room as each man became wrapped up in his own thoughts.

'I cursed him,' Reid admitted in a small, shameful voice.

Hotch rose from his seat to turn on the shower, 'Don't worry he's not upset. Get some rest. You will apologise in the morning.'

Reid turned to stare at himself in the mirror as Hotch disappeared from the bathroom. It was only when the steam fogged up the mirror completely did he strip off his clothes and head for the shower.

He was still thinking about the dark profiler as he stepped out the bathroom, bundle of dirty clothes tucked under one arm. Briefly, he toyed with the idea of calling the next room just to hear the older man's voice, but he dismissed the idea due to the lateness of the hour.

'Reid?'

The genius profiler froze on the spot when he caught sight of the man he was just thinking about sitting on the edge of his bed.

'Morgan!' he exclaimed happily. 'You are still awake! I am so sorry that I swore at you.'

The other man smiled as the young doctor bounced into his arms with a spontaneous hug.

'It's me that should be apologizing,' he countered, returning the embrace. 'I wasn't thinking. I am sorry if you felt embarrassed.'

The two of them stared in opposite directions a little uncomfortable now with the emotional roller coaster ride they had needlessly subjected the other to.

Reid was just about to thank the man for all the nights he had watched over him, when he noticed the frown on the other's face.

'Did you hear that?' Derek asked.

His companion titled his head to listen and could now clearly hear the faint cry in the distance.

'Wait, that sounds like..?' Reid remarked slowly.

'BABYGIRL!' the dark man roared, rushing forward and almost tearing the door off its hinges in his haste to get outside.


End file.
